Adieu, Mon Coeur
by Savannahbobanna
Summary: In 1917, a tiny change on Edward's birth certificate leads to something nobody wanted. His sweetheart, Bella Swan, doesn't know how to react... especially when she gets some horrifying news. All human... for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty! This story is set in 1917, a few weeks after the draft was created. It's an Edward/Bella, and it's all human... for now :)**

* * *

_The letter... it tore me to shreds. I had no other choice. After one last look at the paper in my hands, I jumped._

_**Chicago - August 15th, 1917**_

As of late, I have been on top of the world. My mother, Elizabeth, and my father, Edward, have given me full permission to live on my own. I am attending one of the most prestigious colleges in the area, and hope to become a lawyer, just like my father.

I did have to change my age on most of my official documents to get into the college... but father was just influential enough to get it done without anyone noticing. He had "connections" in quite handy place. Besides, one year on a silly little birth certificate was nothing compared to the amazing education I was getting.

Not only was I content with my new found independence and college life, but I was also in love. Isabella Swan, a girl who worked at one of my favorite bakeries, had successfully managed to capture my heart. I was the happiest I had ever been.

I strolled into the bakery on the afternoon of August 15th to see Bella. She was there, standing at the counter like she was every day. She smiled as soon as I walked into the door.

"Hello, Bella," I said. I scanned the small shop, and when I saw there was nobody around, I strolled right up to the counter. I cupped her face in my hands and pressed my lips against her's. It was severely inappropriate to kiss her in public, and I wasn't sure what would happen if someone saw us. The possibility was... well, exciting.

What made it even more forbidden was the fact that I came from a rather... well off family, and Bella was the daughter of a baker. My family had old-fashioned values, and I knew they wouldn't approve. It was getting to the point, though, where I didn't care. She was my Bella, no matter what my parents thought of "her kind." I was going to do something about it _very_ soon.

"Hello, Edward," she laughed when I pulled away. "How were your classes this morning?" She pulled out one of my favorite pastries from behind the counter and handed it to me.

"There was nothing exciting today. Just the usual prattle about things that I really don't need," I laughed. I took a bite of the pastry. Bella was, quite possibly, the best at cooking anything and everything. She always had something stashed away for me when I would come to see her. "Oh, and I got you something today."

She looked down at her feet. "You didn't have to get me anything, Edward."

I laughed. "It's nothing." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small box.

Bella reached out and took it from my hand. She looked at me cautiously before opening it. She never liked it when I gave her gifts. She said she had nothing to give me in return, but she was _very_ wrong.

Her mouth fell open when she took the necklace out of the box. It was simple, a silver chain with a small, ruby pendant.

"Edward," she said uncertainly.

I laughed and took it from her. "Just come here."

She stepped from behind the counter. I turned her around and she held up her hair. I fastened it at the base of her neck. She spun to face me.

"How does it look?" she asked, grinning.

"Perfect, of course," I murmured.

She blushed, and pushed the hair out of her face. She was covered in flour, and she smelled slightly of cinnamon. It was perfect. I pulled her into my chest.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" she hummed. Her arms wound around my waist.

"I'm going to tell my parents," I said.

She pulled away. "Edward... I'm not like your parents," she stammered.

I laughed. "I don't care! Bella, can't you see? I love you, and I want everyone to know it."

"Bella, who is out there? I thought I told you to close up shop!" called her father, Charlie, from the back room. As his footsteps got closer, Bella and I stepped apart. It would be hard to explain if he caught us in the middle of something. Charlie would be just as opposed to our relationship as my parents. He thought Bella was going to marry the delivery boy, Jacob. She didn't see anything in him, though. He was still just a kid.

He entered through a door behind the counter. When he saw me, his face dropped. "Hello, Mr. Masen."

I nodded. "Hello, Mr. Swan."

"Did Bella get you what you wanted?" he asked. He didn't comment on the fact that she was on the wrong side of the counter to be helping me with anything bakery related.

"Yes, sir. And let me say that you have the finest pastries in town," I said.

He looked down at the counter. "Well, thank you. But, we actually have to be closing up now. Thanks for stopping by."

I said goodbye, and then stepped out of the shop. The sun was going down, and I knew it was time to head to my apartment. It was fairly large, and I loved being there. It was hard to find, but it was worth it. I was going to take over payments from my parents soon, and then I would be completely independent.

I got the mail, and then walked up the three floors to my door. I threw the mail on the couch and made myself a quick supper. I was tired, and I knew that I'd probably go to bed early. I had something planned for tomorrow... something big. The necklace was just a precursor gift. Tomorrow, I was going to bring a ring.

I washed my dinner dishes, and then flipped through the mail. There was one letter that caught my attention instantly.

It was from the United States Army. I didn't think it could happen to me, not ever. I knew that forging the date on my birth certificate was going to end up badly. Mother had been afraid that this was going to happen...

I read the letter, my hands shaking the entire time.

**ORDER TO REPORT FOR INDUCTION**

_Greetings, EDWARD MASEN:_

_You are hereby ordered for induction into the Armed Forces of the United States. Please report to the lobby of the U.S. Post Office on August 18th, 1917, for forwarding to an Armed Forces Induction Station._

I dropped the letter. I was being drafted. My mother had been terrified of the possibility of it since the war began. I never thought it was going to happen to me, especially since things had been going so well.

Without pausing, I picked up the letter, put on my coat, and left the apartment. I strode down the streets of Chicago as quickly as I could. I had something I needed to do now. I had everything I needed.

Bella's house wasn't far away, and I was there in a matter of minutes. I knocked on the door of the house she shared with her father. It wasn't too late, and I knew that they would both be awake. When Charlie answered the door, he seemed shocked to see me.

"Mr. Swan, I must see your daughter," I said, an edge in my voice that he had never heard before.

"Now, Mr. Masen, I'm not sure if that's entirely appropriate, especially at this time of night," said Charlie.

"Edward, is that you?" said Bella from behind Charlie. She pushed past him, and when she saw my face, her expression went from happy to terrified in a split second. "What happened?"

Charlie was trying to take over the conversation again, but Bella shut the door in his face.

"Bella," I started. I didn't know how to tell her. She and I had spent as much time as we possibly could together. There were nights, when I lived with my parents, that the both of us would sneak out and barely make it home before our parents woke up. I didn't know what I would do when I couldn't see her everyday.

"Edward, tell me what happened now," she commanded.

"I need to do something first," I said sharply. Without another word, I got down on one knee. "Isabella, will you marry me?" I pulled the ring from my pocket and held it out.

Tears sprang to her eyes. "I thought you'd never ask!"

I smiled as I slipped the ring onto her finger. It did seem overdue. I knew at least ten men my age who were already married with children.

She pulled me up and wrapped her arms around my neck. We stood there, silent, for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't want to move. I wanted time to stand still where it was. I didn't want to leave behind the flour in her hair, the cinnamon...

"What is it you needed to tell me?" she whispered.

I took a deep breath. She stepped back when I pulled the letter from my pocket.

"Bella, I've been drafted."

* * *

**Review? :) You don't have to, of course. I just like getting those emails.**


	2. Chapter 2

I froze. "D-drafted?" I whispered. I held my breath. Maybe I had heard wrong. It was impossible. He was only seventeen. Yes, he did have to change his age on his birth certificate... but it couldn't happen to him. Not _my_ Edward.

He nodded. I was grateful that he had his arms around me, because if he didn't, I would have fallen over. My knees went weak.

"Bella?" gasped Edward. He lifted me into his arms. He was stronger than any other person I knew.

"I'm just surprised," I breathed.

He was leaving, Edward was _leaving_, so go be shot at. I knew it was honorable, but I couldn't help being selfish. He was my everything. My chest ached. I already missed him, and he wasn't even gone yet.

And then there was the fact that he might not ever come back... but I couldn't think about that.

Charlie took that moment to open the door. "What is this?" he exclaimed.

"Bella was faint, and I didn't want her to hurt herself," explained Edward smoothly. "I realize this looks inappropriate, but I assure you, it was with the best intentions."

I did not know how Edward could say such a thing without laughing. He had, on many occasions, lifted me in this exact position, and I knew it was not with the "best intentions."

"Well, come in and put her down in here," sighed Charlie. He opened the door wide enough for Edward to step through. Edward put me down on the couch, and then stood up straight. Charlie was right behind him. He had the look on his face... the look he got when he was about to do something he knew wasn't going to end well. My heart was still beating faster than usual, but I knew I wasn't going to go weak again, not now.

"Mr. Swan," started Edward. "I know I should have asked your permission, but I couldn't wait. I asked Bella to marry me, and she accepted. I would have done it properly if I had the time."

Charlie clenched his jaw. "Marry?"

"Yes, you see, I've been drafted, and I wanted to marry Bella before I left," Edward explained.

I watched Charlie's reaction carefully. He seemed to be planning what he was going to say in his head. I had a feeling what he was planning wasn't exactly friendly.

"Mr. Masen, I regret to inform you that my daughter will _not_ be marrying you," said Charlie harshly.

"I _am_ marrying him, actually. I know you are my father, but this is my life. You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot marry," I exclaimed.

"But what about Jacob?" asked Charlie.

Edward stood still. He never liked Jacob, mostly because Charlie would never be quiet about how we were meant to be. Jacob was my friend, and it was as simple as that. He knew it, I knew it, and it was never going to change.

"You know how I feel about Jacob," I muttered.

Charlie looked between Edward and I, completely aghast. "You really want _this_?" he asked, gesturing to Edward.

I nodded. "I do."

Charlie shook his head. "I don't approve... but if it is what you want, do it." He didn't look happy, though. His face was red, and I could tell he was infuriated.

"It is getting late," said Edward. "I believe I should be getting home." As he turned to leave, he winked at me... and I knew what that meant. I would have to wait for Charlie to fall asleep first. When the door closed behind him, Charlie turned back to me.

"Bella, you have got to be kidding me. We are _not_ like him! You don't expect people to think this is normal, do you?" he exclaimed.

"I don't care what people think!" I exclaimed.

"I do! I don't want people to get the wrong idea about you," he said. He started pacing through the living room.

"Oh, so marrying someone from a well-off family is going to make people get the wrong idea about me? It that what you are trying to say?" I could not get past the fact that he was _mad_ at me, mad at Edward.

"I will not be spoken to this way," he said abruptly. He turned sharply and left the room.

I sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. At least he was going to let me marry Edward. We didn't have his blessing, but he didn't forbid me. If he did, I knew Edward would obey. He was enough of a gentleman for that.

I listened closely for the sound of Charlie's snores. Once he was in bed, it was only a matter of minutes before he fell asleep. When he snored, I knew I was free to do thing that I couldn't while he was awake... like sneak out to see Edward. Soon enough, his loud snores echoed through the house. I smiled to myself as I got off of the couch and slowly opened the front door. If I wasn't careful, it would creak.

I walked down the front steps quickly. Edward always met me just around the corner, and I didn't want to keep him waiting. I was surprised, however, when I felt him grab my hand when I walked past. I didn't see him in the shadows.

"Edward, what are you doing there?" I laughed. "I'm supposed to see you around the corner!"

"Oh, you're seeing Edward tonight?" asked someone who was certainly _not_ Edward.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed, pulling my hand from his. I swept past him and headed for the corner. Jacbo always followed me around. He was my _friend_, but nothing more. His advances were getting more bold, even though he was one of the only ones who knew about Edward and me. It was getting quite annoying.

"Bella, wait!" he exclaimed. He easily kept up with me. After a few steps, I got fed up.

"What is it, Jacob?" I asked, exasperated.

"Well, I just saw Masen leave your house, and I wondered what he was doing there so late... that's all," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. Sometimes I hated that he lived right across the street...

"Is that any of your business?" I asked curtly.

"I've known you since we were children," he replied. "And when I saw Masen leave, I thought I would stay here. I just had a feeling that you would follow him."

"Well, I would really like it if you could go now," I said, almost pleading.

Jacob shrugged. "Fine, but you should tell me what happens while I'm delivering the flour tomorrow. You never know what could slip out while I'm talking to Charlie." With that, he turned and sprinted towards his house.

I practically marched to the corner, silently fuming the whole way there. How _dare_ Jacob try and blackmail me? There was nothing that I wanted more at that moment than to go throw his own flour bags right at his head. When Edward saw me, he laughed.

"Don't tell me what your father said got you that upset?" he asked. "I could always cheer you up." He kissed my hand.

I sighed. "Not now. It's not Charlie. It's that insufferable Jacob. He does not know when to stop."

Edward looked over my shoulder. "If it is really bothering you that much..." He didn't finish the sentence.

"No, Edward. You are not going to touch Jacob. Let's just go."

He sighed, but I knew he wasn't satisfied. He reached for my hand, and we walked in silence for a few minutes.

It was almost easy, how I could escape from Charlie to sneak out with Edward. We had gotten away from them many nights before. His apartment made things much, much easier, too.

But I knew that our nights were numbered. Very soon he was going to be _very_ far away from me. It made me sick to think about.

"I don't want you to go over there," I blurted.

"Over where, to Jacob's house? Because I wi-"

"No, Edward. I don't want you to go to the war," I murmured.

He kissed my hand. "I must, Bella. You do not ignore the draft."

I sighed. We were a block away from the apartment when the rain started to fall. After a few seconds, it was coming down in absurdly large drops. We ran the rest of the way to the apartment, but when we got there, we still ended up drenched. We hurried up the stairs to his apartment.

"I'm cold," I spluttered as he fished the key out of his pocket.

"I can help," he said. Abrupty, he pinned me to the apartment door. His hands were on the wood on either side of my face. His kiss this time was much different than the one in the bakery. It was more frantic and passionate. He firmly grabbed my hips, and I ran my fingers through his hair. I was surprised I was able to stay standing... especially when the door opened.

Edward caught me before I fell and then stepped away quickly. When I turned and saw who was at the door, I could only blush. It was his mother.

"Who is this, Edward?" she asked, looking at me with extreme distaste.

I glanced at Edward. He was frowning down at Elizabeth. "Is father here?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"He is. He sent me to fetch the door. We thought we heard someone knock." She cocked and eyebrow at me, and then walked back into the apartment.

"Good." Edward took my hand and pulled me into the living room, where his mother and father were.

"Edward, do you know what _time_ it is?" asked his father. He stood at the window, looking down at the deserted street below.

"Yes, father. I have something to tell you, though," said Edward quickly.

"So you know how late it is.... then I assume you also know that it is highly inappropriate to have a lady about," continued his father.

"Well, yes, bu-"

"Do you have class tomorrow, Edward?" he asked, turning from the window for the first time. He was tall, and handsome in a way. He looked like he had money, and he definitely knew it.

"Yes, I do, but you must lis-"

"I suggest you go to bed then," said his father, a note of finality in his voice.

"I'm getting married!" he finally exclaimed.

Edward's mother and father reacted quite differently.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so happy!" gushed Elizabeth, transforming from the cold, mean woman who I had met only moments before, into a nice, supportive mother.

"_Her_? A baker's daughter?" gasped his father. As much as Edward's father enjoyed the finer things, he could never resist a nice pastry, fresh out of the oven. Charlie's place was one of his favorites, so he knew who I was.

"_Yes_, father," said Edward through clenched teeth.

Elizabeth took my free hand and pulled me away from Edward. "Oh yes, I'm certain we can make you look beautiful!" she exclaimed. "I have just the right set of pearls for you to wear."

"But she's... she bakes!" gasped his father, still outraged.

"Yes, she bakes," said Edward. "And I love her for it."

I thought Elizabeth was going to faint, she was so excited. It was silent for a moment, as Edward's father looked between Edward and I, shock on his face. Elizabeth spun me around and started examining me like I was some sort of piece of fine furniture. Edward was glaring at his father, and I was trying not to turn too red.

"But I have bad news," said Edward, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh, don't you ruin this moment," clucked Elizabeth. She picked up my hair, which hung limply to my shoulder blades, and piled it on top of my head. "Oh yes, that will look nice," she murmured.

Edward ignored her. "I was drafted."

* * *

**HAHA! I just used the same cliffie twice in a row XD**

**Review anyway?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward," breathed my mother. "Is it true?" She stopped fussing with Bella and froze. The look of horror on my mother's face made my stomach drop. She had been afraid of the draft ever since it had been created...

I looked at my feet. "Yes."

"Well, my boy, you get to go overseas!" boomed my father. He strode across the room and clapped me on the back. "You get to serve your country!" He was smiling.

"I sure do," I mumbled. Under different circumstances, I would have been just as excited as he was. Going to war was sure to bring even _more_ honor and respect to the Masen name... but things like honor and respect didn't seem to matter much anymore. What mattered was Bella, and being away from her was going to be agonizing.

"I knew that changing your birth certificate would be a bad idea!" exclaimed Elizabeth. She pointed at Father. "You promised this wouldn't happen!" she exclaimed.

"Elizabeth, you are being irrational! He's going to be a hero! What's better than being a rich hero?" my dad chuckled.

"_You_ are being irrational!" said Elizabeth. "You have heard the horror stories." She looked down at her feet and seemed to sway a little bit. Bella took her arm to keep her from falling. "We need to go now," she whispered.

Father nodded, took Mother's hand, and walked out of the apartment without so much as a goodbye. It was silent for a moment, as Bella and I looked at each other with utter confusion on our faces.

"Edward?" whispered Bella. She seemed to go pale, and I was at her side in a moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked, brushing the hair out of her face.

"What horror stories were your mother talking about?"

I led her to the couch and sat her down next to me. She put her head on my shoulder. I didn't answer her question. She didn't need to know about what went on, about what the press _didn't_ cover.

"What kind?" she insisted.

The stories flashed into my mind. Trench foot, shell shock, the ordered charges into machine gun fire... the mere thought of telling Bella made me sick. If she didn't know now, she would never need to know. I did not want to make my leaving any more painful for her than it already was.

I put my arm around her. "Nothing, Bella. Mother was just being dramatic," I insisted.

Bella knew when to change the subject. "She seemed excited about our engagement."

I laughed. "She's wanted me to get married since I was sixteen. I already feel sorry for you. By the time she's done with you, you will be wearing two times your weight in lace and pearls."

Bella sighed. "I don't know how I'll be able to walk... I already have enough trouble as it is."

"When would you like to have the wedding?" I asked.

She shrugged. "When would _you _like to have it?"

"I think after I come back. Planning the wedding would give you something to do while I'm away," I suggested.

Bella giggled. "I can imagine all the things that Elizabeth is going to cook up. I don't think I'll be doing much planning at all!"

"You're probably right," I agreed, chuckling. When my mother started a project, she tended to go very over the top with it.

We didn't talk for a few minutes after that. Both of us were content sitting there, just being with each other. There didn't have to be any words. We both knew that we didn't have much time left...

Bella yawned.

"Would you like me to walk you home, love?" I asked.

She sighed. "I suppose. It wouldn't be very good for either of us if I fell asleep here."

"Your father would hunt me down and kill me, I think," I admitted.

She giggled and stood up. "He wouldn't kill you... he just wouldn't sell you any pastries anymore."

"Well, we better get you home right this minute, then!" I exclaimed. "I can't have him keeping anything from me!" I pulled her out of the room by the hand.

Outside, the rain had just stopped. Our footsteps splashed lightly on the sidewalk, and the air was colder than it had been just an hour earlier. Summer was quickly turning into fall in Chicago... I wasn't going to be there to experience it, though.

We stopped when we were in front of her house. I pulled her into a tight embrace. "I expect that my parents and I will be here tomorrow to talk with your father," I murmured in her ear.

"Great. And is it safe to assume that you'll be in tomorrow morning for the usual?" she asked.

"Of course. It would take something horrendous to keep me away," I laughed.

"Good." After a quick goodnight kiss, she slipped inside the house.

I sighed as I watched the lights go out. Bella was my everything. I was just happy that my mother had accepted her. I knew it would take some time for my father to be willing to let her into the family, but after spending time with her, I was certain that he would be just as happy as Elizabeth.

I turned and started the short stroll back to the apartment. I could probably make the walk in my sleep if I had to... but I only got a few houses away from Bella's when I heard someone bark, "Masen!"

I spun around. I knew who it was. Only one person would be mad enough to wait up all night for someone he had no chance with.

"Black, how splendid it is to see you," I muttered with every ounce of sarcasm I could muster. "But it's very late, and I think I'd like to be getting home."

He stepped out of the shadows, and I saw he was not alone. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere soon," he said.

I cocked an eyebrow at him and the other two accompanying him. All things aside, I knew that Jacob was a good kid. He was just jealous. I never really _hated_ him, he was just a slight annoyance. What I didn't know until that point was that his jealousy might cause some... problems for me.

"You don't really expect me to be _afraid_ of you clowns, right?" I asked.

Jacob ignored me and stepped closer. "I have some... some friends, Masen. They won't be happy when I tell them what you've done."

I laughed harshly. "And who would these _friends_ be?"

Jacob grinned. "You may have heard of Mancini."

I paused for a second, losing all of my confidence then and there. Massimo Mancini was the most dangerous mob boss in the city. If you even happened to accidentally bump into him on the street, you knew you were a dead man.

"What about him?" I asked quietly.

The two men on either side of him cracked their knuckles. I wasn't a bad fighter, but I knew I would not stand a chance against three people.

"Mancini is my uncle. Yeah, I'm good old Uncle Massimo's favorite nephew... he lent me these two for the night," boasted Jacob.

"Why? I've not done a single thing wrong!" I exclaimed. Truth be told, I may have been the slightest bit hysterical... nobody usually lived to tell the tale of their run in with Mancini. I wished that there were people around, even just a few. Jacob and his "friends" probably wouldn't do anything if the streets were filled with people.

"Oh, that is where you're mistaken. You've done _everything_ wrong! Bella and I are supposed to be together, do you hear me?" he yelled. "You've taken her from me, from a life filled with a warm, caring family, and thrown her into something she's not used to." I decided it wouldn't be prudent to tell him that joining a mob family wasn't warm _or _caring. "I have loved her since we were children! And then you come and take her from me. You've _stolen_ something from me, Masen, and I don't take very kindly to thieves."

"It's what she wants," I insisted. I took a step backwards. "It's what makes her happy.

"She doesn't know what she wants. She's not given me a chance to make her happy! But she will... I'm going to give you two weeks, Masen."

"Until?" I mouthed. My heart raced in my chest.

"Until I let my uncle deal with you. But I think I'll give you this now... just so you don't forget." He snapped his fingers, and instantly the two men stepped forward.

I took another step backwards. "Does it really have to come to this?" I said. "Can't we just talk this out like two, civilized people?" I suggested.

Jacob glared. "Oh, we could... but at the end of the day, after our little chat, you would have Bella and I wouldn't." He paused, scanning me over. "Get him," he commanded.

I didn't even have time to turn and run. Punches hit me left and right, and it was only a matter of seconds before I was on the ground. Kick after kick hit me in the stomach. The last thing I saw before passing out was one leather shoe heading straight for my face.

* * *

**OKAY! Okay, okay, okay... don't you go all "JAKE WOULD NEVER" on me. He super loves Bella, right? I mean, he would TOTALLY beat Edward up if he had the chance... **

**And I also just wanted the mob in my story. :D**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

After Edward took me home, I fell asleep almost right away. It had been a very eventful day and I was more than ready to go to sleep.

The following morning, Charlie woke me up at the crack of dawn, as usual. I never slept late.

He knocked on my door. "Bella, are you awake?"

I sighed. "I am now."

"We're leaving in twenty minutes so we can catch Jacob with the flour," he said.

It only took me ten minutes to get ready. I was more eager than usual to see Edward today. I knew we only had a few days left, and I wanted to make the most of them. Once he was at the bakery, I knew he wouldn't have to leave until his classes started at ten. And after school, he'd come pick me up and take me to his house, where his mother wanted to go over wedding details with me.

I opened the shop quickly and waited impatiently by the back door for Jacob. I knew I'd have to catch him before he talked to dad. He told me that he was going to inform Charlie of my late night escapades with Edward.

When he walked in, however, I forgot about Charlie.

"Oh my, Jacob, what happened to your eye!" I exclaimed.

He swept past me and put the flour onto the counter. "Oh nothing, Bella. I just got into a little scuffle last night." He hopped up next to the flour and swung his legs casually.

I put my hands on my hips. "Jacob Black, who did this to you?" I asked.

He paused. He looked like he was thinking about something. After a moment, he said, "Nobody, Bella. Don't you worry about it."

I bit my lip. "I don't think I should believe you."

He shook his head. "Bella, really. It was with nobody you know, I promise."

Charlie entered, then, and told me to work the register while he and Jacob talked business. I was more than happy to oblige. It was almost ten.

I practically skipped to the front of the shop. I made sure to bring one of Edward's favorite pastries with me from the kitchen. I placed it carefully under the counter, where it would wait until Edward arrived. At five past ten, I started to get anxious. At half past ten, I put Edward's treat back in the kitchen and started to pace. He was just late... that was all. Maybe he slept in or something, and didn't have time to make it to the shop. I knew that nothing bad had happened.

During lunch, Mr. Cullen walked in. He was dressed in his usual suit and top hat.

"Hello, sir," I said as sweetly as I could. "Should I get you the usual?"

He nodded and waited patiently as I went to the kitchen and got it for him. "I do apologize about the way I acted last night," he said gruffly as I rang him up.

"Oh, it's okay, sir. I understand that I'm not exactly what you had in mind for Edward."

He took the scone off of the counter and turned to walk away. He stopped before he left. "You are a lovely girl, though. I'm glad that you will soon be a part of the family," he said quickly.

I nodded and he left in somewhat of a hurry.

I assumed that because Edward hadn't been by in the morning, he'd be by in the afternoon. When he didn't show up, I started to worry.

"_It would take something horrendous to keep me away," _he said before saying goodbye the night before. I didn't think that something horrendous would actually happen, but I was starting to fear that it had.

By the time it was five, I left the shop in a hurry. I didn't even tell Charlie where I was going. People were out, strolling the street nonchalantly, but I didn't pay them any mind. I ran right by them. I had the sinking feeling that something terrible really had happened to Edward.

When I got to his apartment building, I ran up the stairs. I knocked frantically on his door. Every part of me hoped that he would answer it, a smile on his face. He'd convince me that he had been terribly busy all day, and didn't have time to stop by before closing.

I wasn't so lucky. After knocking unsuccessfully for a few minutes, I got impatient and opened the door.

"Edward?" I called. I rushed through the living room to check his bedroom. Maybe he was to sick to come to the door and had to stay in bed. No luck, though. He wasn't on his bed. I was startled when I heard a groan from the living room.

"Edward!" I said again. I turned and ran to the living room. Edward was there, lying face down on the couch. I had ran right by him without even noticing.

"Oh, Edward!" I gasped. I knelt beside the couch and helped him turn over. He looked a mess. His shirt was ripped open and his torso was bruised and bloody. He had a black eye and his hair was matted with blood.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Edward, what happened to you?" I breathed.

He still spoke perfectly, even though he was incredibly roughed up. Apparently whoever did it hadn't done anything to his face besides give him a black eye. He surprised me by laughing. "He didn't kick me in the face after all!"

"_Who_ didn't kick you in the face?" I asked, my voice rising in volume.

"Ouch... I do have quite the headache, love. Please don't shout." He sat up a little bit. I got beside him on the couch to help, but he was already upright.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked again.

He frowned. "Are you sure you would like to hear? It doesn't paint one of your friends in a very... pleasant light."

I froze. I knew who it was. Jacob had walked into the bakery that very morning with a black eye of his own. "Jacob did this to you?" I whispered.

"It was not just him. He and two of his uncle's friends found me when I was coming back from your house. Jacob told me to leave you alone, and I told him that I would not. They started hitting me... the last thing I remember is a shoe heading right for my face. He didn't kick me in the face, though!" he exclaimed happily. He flinched. "Although, I wouldn't be surprised if it landed somewhere in my chest."

I couldn't speak. I was so infuriated that Jacob would even _touch_ Edward. "Who is his uncle, and why did his friends decide that it would be okay to assist a teenage boy with assaulting someone?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Nobody you have to worry about," said Edward quickly.

"No, you are going to tell me," I insisted.

He took a deep breath. "Massimo Mancini is his uncle, Bella."

My hands started to shake. I didn't know what to say, what to do. Mancini was someone that you didn't get involved with. Ever.

Edward picked his arm up and draped it around my shoulders. "Don't worry. I will be fine." There was something he was hiding, though. The tone of his voice gave it away.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked, slightly franticly.

He kissed my forehead. "Nothing. I'll be safe. I'll be out of the _country_ in a few days, anyway," he assured me.

"If you can pass the physical," I amended. "Speaking of, _why_ aren't we at the hospital right now?" I gasped.

"Bella, no," he said.

"Yes. I'm phoning your parents right now," I insisted.

In a matter of fifteen minutes I was sitting with Edward and his parents in a hospital room. The door was open as the doctor examined him. Doctors were passing the door every minute or so, and the occasional patient wandered by sometimes.

After a thorough inspection, the doctor turned to us. "He will be fine after a few days rest. Just make sure he doesn't do any heavy activity, and he should heal nicely."

"Thank you," breathed Elizabeth.

Edward cleared his throat. "Doctor... I don't have a few days," he said. "I'm being drafted."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you'll have a problem with the physical, my boy."

"And why is that?" asked Edward. "I was planning on acting as well as I could, but if you say there isn't going to be a problem..."

"It wouldn't matter if you were blind in one eye. They're taking as many as they can get over there."

*******

I walked by the patient's rooms slowly after my shift had ended. I hated going home when I knew that I could work for twenty-four hours straight without even realizing it. It was essential that I kept my cover, though. I was already working twenty hour shifts... but those hours I wasn't working were miserable.

I knew that the people in every room I passed would make it through the night. Something said in one of them, though, made me stop.

"I was planning on acting as well as I could, but if you say there isn't going to be a problem..." said the voice of a young man.

"It wouldn't matter if you were blind in one eye. They're taking as many as they can get over there," said Dr. Roberts. He was right. The troops were desperate over there. Men were being injured, _killed_ left and right.

It was then that it dawned on me. I would help those troops to the very end of my medicinal abilities. I was going to go to war.

* * *

**Who is THAT? I mean, I don't know any doctors that were around Chicago then... hmm. **

**Review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. Sometimes I lose the urge to write. I don't have writer's block... I just don't want to write :)**

* * *

The doctor was right. I had passed my physical with flying colors. He didn't even seem to notice my black eye or bruised ribs. I was told to report to the train station the next morning. We would take the train to Richmond, Virginia. We'd undergo a _week_ of basic training, and then we were being shipped off to France.

The night before I had to leave, Bella stayed at my apartment.

"Bella, dinner was superb," I said after finishing my second slice of chocolate cake. She told me she was going to do something special, and she was right. She cooked me a huge steak and then baked an excellent cake for dessert. I supplied the wine. My father had an extensive wine cellar, and he had given me one of the best for tonight.

Bella laughed. "Only the best for you!" She took my plate from me and deposited it into the sink. She stood there for a second, gazing out the kitchen window, before I saw her shoulders start to shake.

I got up from my seat and wrapped my arms around her. We stood there, looking out the window, for what seemed like hours.

"I don't want you to go," she whispered.

"I know, love, but I am not going to stay here. It's my duty to my country," I explained. "I promise you, I will be back. We will get married and live happily ever after when I return."

She sighed. "Yes, but..." She didn't finish her sentence.

"But what if I don't come back?" I asked quietly.

She nodded.

I turned her around to face me. "Bella, you mustn't worry about things like that. I will be safe."

She frowned. "You're going to be in a war zone. That is as unsafe as it gets."

I cupped her face in my hands. "Please listen. I promise that I will come back safe. I am going to try my damnedest out there. I will _not_ die. I swear." I kissed a tear off of her cheek.

She smiled. "I'm holding you to that promise."

I laughed. "Fair enough." I pressed my lips against her's and pushed her ever so gently against the counter. Her hands trailed their way down my chest. I put my hands on her hips and lifted her onto the counter. She wrapped her legs around me and pulled me towards her. My kisses moved from her lips to her jaw, and then down her neck.

"Edward," she breathed.

I was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. It wasn't the kind of knock you get from a neighbor who wants to borrow some sugar. It was the knock of someone very, very angry.

I stepped away from Bella and opened up the drawer next to the refrigerator.

"A gun?" Bella whispered. She hopped off of the counter and managed to trip into the table.

"I know you're in there! I heard you! Open up!" exclaimed someone, a man.

"Bella, stay right here, okay? Do _not_ follow me," I whispered.

"But-"

"No, Bella," I interrupted.

I tucked the gun into the back of my pants and walked into the front room. "Who's there?" I asked through the door.

"Mancini gets impatient," answered the voice on the other end of the door. Without another word, the door to my apartment was kicked open. The man behind it was _huge_, easily two times my size. He grinned and stepped towards me.

I swung my fist at his face. He stumbled backwards, but recovered quickly. He pushed me further into the room. "Get over there," he commanded. He punched me in the jaw. I didn't have time to waste, and even though the room tilted dangerously, I pulled the gun out. But, unsurprisingly, he pulled his out, too.

"What, are you gonna shoot me?" asked the man. He had his pointed at my chest.

"That all depends on whether you try and shoot _me_," I said as calmly as I could.

"Well, that's the pla-"

There was the sound of shattering glass, and the thug didn't get to finish his sentence. He hit the ground like a ton of bricks. Behind him was Bella, and she had the neck of the wine bottle in her hands. The rest was sprinkled on the ground, and probably stuck in the man's head.

I exhaled for what seemed like the first time since he had knocked. "Bella, are you okay?" I asked quickly.

She nodded. Her eyes were trained on the man on the ground. She shook her head and then looked at me. "I'm sorry about the rest of the wine," she whispered.

I laughed. "You think I'm worried about the wine? Thank God you were here! I was going to have to shoot that guy!"

"I called the police when I was in the kitchen. They'll be here in a minute... so you might want to put the gun away," she suggested.

When the police arrived, Bella and I had to answer a few questions. It was common knowledge that Mancini had cops on the payroll, so there was no point in pressing charges against the guy.

By the time the police were gone and the mess from the broken bottle was cleaned up, Bella was sleeping soundly on the couch. I picked her up and put her in bed before returning to the living room.

I had an idea. I knew that I couldn't speak to Bella while I was away, but I could certainly write her. It was very late, and I had to be up early the next morning, but I wanted to write her a letter right then. When I went to bed, it was well after midnight.

I expected to wake up before Bella, no matter how little sleep I got. I always woke up early. But, when my eyes opened, she was not in bed next to me. The smell of bacon wafted into the room. I nearly fell right out of bed.

"Bella, you are my favorite person on the planet. Have I mentioned that?" I asked as I strolled out of the bedroom.

Bella was standing in front of the stove, and a massive plate of bacon was next to her. "I don't think you ever have! You might have to explain it again," she laughed, but it was short-lived.

I kissed her on the cheek before getting a plate and piling it full. She had also made pancakes and eggs. I was _really_ looking forward to the time when I could eat breakfast like that everyday.

Despite her best efforts, though, Bella was not happy. During breakfast, she hardly said a word. She stared at her food. I knew that my leaving was hurting her desperately. Just before I cleaned my plate, I could have sworn that I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

Soon after breakfast, I was expected at the train station. My mother and father met me there. My mom was in tears, but my dad looked more proud than I had ever seen him before. I squeezed Bella's hand. She did talk much on the way over.

"Edward!" exclaimed my mother as soon as Bella and I walked onto the correct platform. "Come here!" She held out her arms and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Your train leaves very soon." She kissed me on the cheek and then stepped away from me.

"Yes, mother," I said.

"Edward, I have a busy day of meetings that I must get to... Elizabeth, go wait in the car for me. I shall be out in a minute," said Father.

She nodded. "I will miss you so much, my child," she whispered. She gave me another quick hug and then quickly walked out of the station. That's how it was with Mother. She always like to get unpleasant things over with quickly.

"You have made me very proud, son," said Father. "I expect you will bring great glory and honor upon our family." He held out his hand. A handshake was as much contact as my father would ever make with anyone. He nodded at Bella, and then walked out to join my mother.

"The train to Richmond, Virginia will be leaving in three minutes!" exclaimed the conductor.

Bella looked like she was about to break into tears. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than anything in my life," I said. I pulled her close to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and then buried her face in my shoulder. She started to sob.

"I'll miss you so much," she cried. "I won't ever stop thinking about you."

I held her there, not ever wanting the moment to end. I didn't want to leave my Bella.

"One minute! One minute until the train to Richmond, Virginia departs!" yelled the conductor.

Bella pulled away from the hug and put her hands on my face. She brought my lips down to her's and kissed me more passionately than she ever had before. In that moment, I committed every aspect of her to memory... the way she smelled of cinnamon and flour, how her soft lips felt against mine, the way her hands felt when they were wrapped in mine.

She bit her lip when she pulled away. Her face was wet with tears, and I wished that I had even one more minute to spend with her. "Goodbye, Edward. I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," I said, my voice muted. I pulled the letter I had written her out of my pocket and then hopped onto the train just as it started to inch out of the station.

I ran to my spot and looked out the window, just in time to see Bella waving at the train. A moment later we turned a corner and my Bella was gone.

* * *

**Review?! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

I watched his train pull out of the station, struggling not to break down entirely. Everyone had already left the platform. When the train pulled out of sight, my eyes fell to the letter that Edward had given me just before he got on the train. I was just about to open it when someone called my name.

"Bella!" exclaimed a very familiar voice. My sadness turned to anger almost instantly. My tears of sorrow turned to tears of fury.

I spun around. "You, Jacob Black, have no right to even come near me ever again! I cannot believe you!"

He closed the distance between us quickly. "Bella, you've got to listen to me. I had nothing to do with that guy last night! That was completely out of my control. I had no idea that things would get this bad. I just wanted to scare him, honestly! I didn't actually mean for anything horrible to happen out of it!" he exclaimed.

I examined his face. "Edward was almost _killed_ last night," I hissed. "And don't think that I don't know it was _you_ who planned it all out."

Jacob frowned. "I'm telling you, I had nothing to do with that! I don't have that kind of thing in me, Bella. You know that."

I looked down and bit my lip. I had known Jacob for my entire life. He had always been happy. He was one of the nicest people I knew. He did have a temper sometimes, and lately something had been wrong with him. Instead of happy, I sometimes found him in dark, brooding moods.

"See!" he exclaimed. "I know you're thinking about it, and _I_ know that _you_ know I am not capable of doing anything like that."

"Well..." I actually didn't think he was capable of it at all.

"You know me," he urged. "Please, come to dinner with me or something. I'll explain it to you better."

Before I could reply, Edward's mom walked back into the station. "Bella, darling!" she called. "Will you come here?"

I looked at Jacob quickly before heading towards Elizabeth.

"Bella, please!" he pleaded.

"Jacob, please let me think," I snapped before leaving the platform with Elizabeth.

"Bella, you should come with us. We can use this time to plan the wedding so when Edward gets back it's all ready!" she exclaimed. She ushered me into the back of the car. Edward's dad was driving, and she got into the passenger seat.

While she prattled on to Edward's dad about her ideas for what kind of flower arrangements there would be, I quietly, carefully opened the letter. When I got the paper out, my hands started to shake. I took a deep breath and began to read.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_As I write this, you are sleeping soundly in my bed. I could not make myself sleep before I wrote you this. The thoughts in my head are rushing so furiously, I fear that I cannot write them all down before I forget. I'll start with the simple news first._

_Although I cannot talk to you on the telephone while I am away, I can certainly write you letters. I can take some sort of solace in the fact that I can at least have some contact with you while I am away. From what I've heard, the postal service for soldiers is almost impeccably accurate. I'll keep each letter from you with me at every moment. _

_You are beautiful, my Bella, and I cannot wait for you to be my wife. However, if my mother gets too overbearing when it comes to the plans, bring her a cake from the shop and tell her what you think the wedding should look like... _

At that point, Elizabeth asked, "Bella, would you mind terribly if we had the wedding in our church? It is kind of a tradition."

I smiled. "That'd be lovely."

_… I'm almost positive that one of your delicious treats will soften her up so well, you would most likely be able to convince her of anything!_

_I'm sorry that our last night together had to end with such a terrible event. That man was sent by Mancini. I would bet my life on it. Jacob is his nephew, as I'm sure you are aware, and I was shocked to find out that Jacob was bold enough to send such a brute after me. I have never hated Jacob. He was just a little bothersome with his constant advances on you. However, after tonights events, I do not know if that is still the case. An attempt on my life is surely a hateful action._

_I do know that Jacob is your friend... I do not want to ruin that relationship. Perhaps things had gotten out of his hands. It may all be in Mancini's control now. If you believe that Jacob did not do it, you will not hear anything bad from me if you choose to stay his friend. I want you to be as happy as possible while I'm away, and if remaining friends with Jacob causes you to be happy then it is okay by me._

_Bella... I am afraid of this war. I know of all the glory and honor I will win by fighting, but I still cannot fight the feeling that something bad is going to happen. I do not wish to worry you, but I feel I should be honest. I am a selfish creature, and if I am taken away from you... I cannot even think about it. I need you to know that I am going to fight as hard as I possibly can._

_I promise you, I will not ever leave you again once I return._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I sighed and set the letter in my lap.

"What is that you're reading, dear?" asked Elizabeth. She had become attached to me so quickly, it was a little disorienting.

"Oh, something silly," I murmured.

"Well, we are here," she said. Edward's father opened Elizabeth's door and then mine.

When I stepped onto the cobblestone lane that lead up to their house, I faltered a bit. I had never seen his family's house before. It was staggeringly large. From the road, you couldn't see it because of the massive number of trees surrounding it. There were three stories. Ivy ran up one whole side. I could see three gardeners meticulously checking each part of the garden.

"Welcome to our home!" exclaimed Elizabeth. She strode up the lane and ascended the few stairs to get to the door. She opened it and swept me inside. The entire entryway had marble floors and huge pieces of art adorned the walls.

"It's lovely," I managed to stammer.

I was completely out of my realm. I had never been anywhere so fancy, and it was only the _entryway_. What did I get myself into?


	7. Chapter 7

The ship ride over the Atlantic was exceptionally dull. Aside from the occasional spat between soldiers, excitement on board was practically nonexistent. I had expected a letter from Bella before we left the country, but one never arrived. I had virtually nothing to do.

The long hours doing absolutely nothing at all while the ship chugged towards our destination gave my mind plenty of time to wander. I had to wonder... had she fallen for Jacob so soon after my departure? Did her father put his foot down about her marriage to me? Had she gotten in some sort of accident? A hundred other scenarios, each worse than the next, flew through my head as the ship drifted onwards.

"Edward!" exclaimed one of my fellow soldiers, William Baker, during one of my brooding sessions.

I snapped out of my terrible vision of _my_ Bella holding a baby that looked an awful lot like Jacob.

"Yes?" I asked, sitting up. With my duties for the day done, I had retired to my bunk just a few minutes before.

William itched his neck. He was one in a handful of people that I actually spoke to. He was from a poor family, lived in New York, and was drafted the day after his wife had their first child. The best day of his life was followed by the worst...

"Yes?" I repeated.

"Well... I forgot to let you know back on the first day on the ship. I was so tired, and I told myself, 'Will, you will give this to him in the mornin'.' And then I forgot. And I got a bit distracted. And I mean, who can blame me? Have you seen that chick roaming around here? I don't know who she is or what she does, but what a dish!"

"What is it you forgot to give me?" I asked, interrupting him. He tended to talk all too much.

"I was sitting here, and I saw you all upset and all that, and then remembered that I had this to cheer you up!" He turned and picked an envelope off of his bed. It was in perfect condition, to my relief. "Sorry I forgot about it and all," he said, smiling sheepishly.

I nodded and took it from his hand. I had waited so long, and the whole time it had been right in front of me.

I sat on my bunk and opened the letter carefully. My hands shook, and I took a deep breath to calm myself down. The paper smelled like cinnamon, and there was flour on one of the corners. I grinned, picturing her scribbling away at the counter in the bakery. With the smell of my Bella in the air, I began to read.

_Edward,_

_I miss you immensely and you have only been away for a few hours. I feels like much, much more than that, though. It seems you have been gone forever already, and I want you back._

_After your train left, Jacob got to me before I could even leave the platform. He said he just wanted to warn you, and that the whole thing with his uncle had gotten very out of hand. I don't know if I should believe him or not. I have known him for my entire life. I just do not know if he is capable of sending someone to kill you like that. I honestly think that Mancini thought he knew what was best for Jacob... he obviously did not._

_I was rescued from that conversation when your mother told me that I was going to go to your house to talk about wedding plans. Edward, I knew that you were well off, but I had no idea you were _that_ wealthy. Are you sure you want to settle for me? You deserve so much better._

My heart skipped a beat. Did she honestly believe that there _were_ better girls out there?

_Your mother took me to the sitting room and talked to me for hours about the wedding, the plans for our future. She was talking children. My mind was elsewhere, however. I was thinking about you, of course._

_When your father dropped me off in front of my house, I was not exactly shocked to see Jacob sitting on my front steps._

"_What do you want?" I asked, trying to push past him. He took my arm and turned me to face him._

"_Bella, please... let me take you to dinner. I'll take you to my uncle's restaurant and you will see that it was all just a big misunderstanding. Please," he begged._

_And I went. I know you may be angry, but it was something I had to do. I've known him for my whole life, Edward. I know you might be angry... but please don't be._

_I just got home, and I'm doing some baking for tomorrow morning. Charlie is coming in soon, for the night clean up, so I need to stop writing._

_I love you, Edward._

_Bella_

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. She went out to his uncle's restaurant and didn't even tell me what happened while she was there. She was obviously okay, which was more than enough, but I was dreadfully curious.

I tossed the letter on my pillow and stood up. Reading it had given me a headache. I couldn't make sure she was safe if she was off with Jacob and his mob family.

"Was it good news?" asked Baker, who had spent the last few minutes cleaning his fingernails with a knife.

I sighed. "I'm going to see the doctor. I have a dreadful headache."

"That bad?" asked Baker as I left our quarters.

The doctor got his own room. I headed there quickly. The halls were clear, a sure sign that somewhere on board there was a poker game happening, so I got there in just a minute.

I knocked on his door, and when he said okay, I entered.

"What's the matter?" asked the doctor.

"Just a headache. Do you have anything I could take?"

He smiled. "Of course!" He turned and started going through one of the cabinets behind him.

I was just glad that Bella wasn't here with me. When she was how handsome that doctor was, she'd have dropped me in a second. Good-looking _and_ a doctor? I don't know a single girl that could resist.

Aside from his good looks, he seemed like a nice man. But there was something about him... something off putting.

He turned around, and I tried to keep from glaring at him. "Take two of these." He dropped the pills into my hand. "They'll make you tired, so only take them if you are ready to sleep."

"Thanks, Doctor..." I trailed off, waiting for his name. They should have given him a name tag.

"Cullen. Doctor Cullen."

I nodded and left the room, my pills in hand. There was something odd about that Doctor Cullen, and I didn't really feel like finding out what it was.

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
